Yullen Spin
by shiningjess
Summary: 10 random songs. 10 drabbles done within the time limit of the song. This is the result. Click for a Yullen spin.


**Music Mania – The Yullen Spin**

**The instructions (From Indira14 of LJ)**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**The product**

Fandom: D Gray Man // Pairing: Yullen  
Rating: PG (Because of hintings on BL)

**Author's Note**

I just felt like doing this challenge. And I pretty much ended up having quite a fair bit of fun although I must warn you about the quality of these drabbles. Pardon incoherent plots, language and what have yous especially when I realize that it's the end of the song and I wasn't done with the story so I started rushing. And some of the endings might not make sense either. But nonetheless, the raw version of this little challenge I did. =)

Edits: I re read it and some of the English are plain atrocious. -_- Edited only grammar. Nothing else was touched.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**

* * *

**

**1.****The Killers – This Is Your Life**

As Allen entered into the Dark Order once again after the mission, he began to wonder what would have happened if he wasn't an exorcist. Cross would probably be out of the picture, so would Lenalee, Lavi and..

Kanda.

But yet when one thought of it, the life as an exorcist was dangerous especially in light of recent activities. With more dangerous akumas coming his way, he would die any moment. Die at the age of 15? 16? Die as a teenager, probably not experienced much of life itself.

If Allen wasn't an exorcist though, he would not have gained that courage to fight, to protect and to love.

To love him who was so unlovable.

To love him who was so frozen within.

When he thought about it, maybe he was fine with living this particular life because, all the luxuries he might have experienced would never beat this experience of a lifetime.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**2.**** Yellowcard- Gifts and Curses**

Kanda wondered if his gift of being able to heal was a curse. Because he had never knew physical pain before, therefore he would never understood the physical pain every time his beansprout had been wheeled into the infirmary. All he could do was to sit by his bed and watch over him – secretly- because Kanda wasn't a man for public affections.

Sometimes, Kanda thought that his inability to be physically too hurt was balanced out by the amount of emotional pain he felt within him –again not publicly shown- when someone was in the infirmary while he got off scot free. The pain intensed everytime his beansprout ended up in the infirmary because he went to ,stupidly Kanda would say, dodge an attack for Kanda.

And one day, at Allen's bedside, Kanda decided that if the beansprout was going to keep doing that, he would fight on more akumas just to thank Allen for his love.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**3.** ** Closing Time – Semisonic**

Millemium Earl. Dead.

Noah. Exterminated.

Akumas. Extinct.

Dark Order. Disbanded.

That was the state of things when Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and the rest of the Dark Order sat around Komui's office. The final drink, Komui had named it. It was obvious that Lenalee was going to live with Komui and Lavi back with Bookman to record more of the world's histories. Kanda on the other hand had never had a home. He was picked up by the Dark Order as an infant and technically had nowhere to go.

They started leaving.

And it was only Kanda and Allen left.

"I could take you home you know," Allen said.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**4.**** It's Not Over – Chris Daughty**

"It's not over, Kanda. There's still the one inside of me," Allen whispered.

Kanda stared at Allen.

"What do mean, baka moyashi?" Kanda attempted to sound rude but it seemed to have came out as anything but it.

"Kill me Kanda,"

Allen's grey eyes stared straight into the Japanese as though trying to remind the older male about all the convictions that he had once made. Promises that went along the line of I would kill all Noahs and akumas.

"If you love me, kill me,"

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**5.**** Are you happy now – Michelle Branch**

Allen and Kanda crossed each other's paths at the Dark Order's corridors the next door. Their shoulders briefly brushing each other but no words were exchanged. In fact, what words could be exchanged after that particular moment when Kanda had entered the library the day before and intruded on a private moment between Lavi and Allen.

And Allen was his official boyfriend till 24 hours ago.

Allen had not made any explanations or apologies. He just let it slide as though silently owning up to cheating behind Kanda's back. Lavi, on the other hand, was conveniently out for a mission that day. But the question that really was burning in Kanda's heart was.

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you are happy now? _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**6.** ** Whole Lotta Love – Adam Lambert**

Kanda didn't understand why he even dated Allen. Besides the fact that their characters were polar opposites of each other and that their day was never complete without an argument of two, Allen was a male who needed a lot of love. A lot of tangible love. Something that Kanda was not trained to give. So sometimes when Allen stared at Kanda with those twinkling eyes that seemed to be demanding something, he never knew what to do though he knew he was upsetting the younger.

But slowly, Kanda learnt. And he realized that there were things that he could do. Like a little peck on the cheek. A hug. Sometimes a flower or a compliment.

And then Kanda thought that maybe dating Allen wasn't that bad an idea afterall.

It taught him new things.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**7.**** She Spider – Mew (Idea courtesy of Neil Gaiman) **

Stories were like spider webs, with the threads all building right into the centre. Kanda and Allen's story was something like that. They both had their separate stories and even when they had encountered for the first time, the story had not climaxed yet. In fact their stories went on a separate tangent for a long while. They both got entangled with other people, Allen with Lenalee, Kanda with Lavi and for a while, the web was spun so wide that they thought they would never crossed each other's paths.

It was then it begun to converge. It didn't start off spectacular. In fact the ending was just a simple kiss at the back corridors of Dark Order. But yet when they finally looked back at the mega-web their lives had spinned, they realized that everything, even failures, had led them back to the same point.

When the spider spins its web, it has a certain objective in mind.

And for the Yullen web, the central purpose was to bring them together in love.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**8.** **Falling Slowly (Live) – Kris Allen (This one's a bit short coz the live version is only a min plus.)**

Kanda placed a light chaste kiss on Allen's forehead as the latter slowly drifted to sleep. He wondered, when did the emotionless him begin to fall so deep into the sinking sands of love. But he still chose to well, fall, even deeper.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**9.** ** Broken Bones – Aqualung**

Allen was injured again. This time he broke a bone on his left leg and currently had his leg held on in a cast. And as what we would expect enthusiastic young exorcists (and scientists) of the Dark Order would do, they decided to have a massive signing session on Allen's cast. By the end of the day, the once white cast was "stained" with everybody's signature in various coloured pens. While Allen was pretty happy with all the happiness his cast was producing, some long haired stoic Japanese exorcist was not.

Kanda was not happy that everyone was hogging his time with Allen.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**10.**** These Words - Natasha Bedingfield **

Kanda never liked saying I love you. It could be because he had seen so many people use that phrase and then went back on it that he had lost faith with the phrase. But sadly, his love, Allen, always wanted (although never voiced out vocally) Kanda to say those words to him to affirm their relationship. Kanda knew it too, he had noticed the looks that Allen had been giving him everytime someone on TV said those words on screen.

But he still couldn't say those words out. So he decided to stick with another strange endearment which he felt was more special.

Moyashi.

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Comments anyone? And should I go back and edit up my drabbles? Do leave a comment on what you did and whether I should post an edited version in a separate chapter alright. Loves.


End file.
